Mods supporting additional languages to English / Mod translations / Non-english mods
Overview Original PD and a good amount of its mods are only available in the English language. Nevertheless there are 3 categories of mods that deviate from this: * Mods that incorporate by default other languages in addition to English, and the player has just to select his/her preferred language in the game's settings. The translations are added to these mods by the developers themselves. The most known mods that offer this option are Shattered Pixel Dungeon and Remixed Dungeon, but they are not the only ones. * A mod that translates Original PD and its sole unique feature is the availability of translations, in addition to its default English language. In contrast to the first group of mods these translations have been added to this mod by another developer than that of Original PD, and the process of translation has created a new mod, instead of a language option inside an already existing mod. The mod that has this characteristc is Pixel Dungeon ML. * Lastly, there are a few mod translations and some original mods only available in a language other than English, or with only the content of the source mod being available in English and the new content of the mod being displayed as "No text found!" when English is the selected language. Most of these mods are written in Chinese, but there are also mods in other languages like Russian, Korean, Japanese and Portuguese. Among the PD players there are certainly some that are not fluent in English, or would just prefer to play a game in their first language, and the information in this page is directed to these players. # The first big table that follows directly afterwards lists mods that have English as their default language of installation, but also offer the option of additional languages. # The second big table lists mods that are either translations of already existing mods, but that do not offer the option of English, ''or ''original mods only available in a language other than English / with "No text found!" messages when English is the selected language. English the default language + other language options English is the default language for all three of them, and thus it is not mentioned inside the table. * It should be noted that in the case of Remixed Dungeon its incorporated mods Faith, Maze, PD Mini and Vanilla PD are also available to all the languages marked above, while despite of their engish titles its mods Conundrum, D.U.N.G.E.O.N, The Dungeon of Heroes and The Epic Dungeon are only available in the Russian language, while the option of their selection is given only when the player chooses Russian as the game's language. ** In Shattered PD, for languages that their translation is noted as incomplete, if some text is missing from the translation, Shattered PD shows the English version. If a language translation is still missing big parts, Shattered PD's developer doesn't include it as an option, until it is more complete. There is also a group of mods with English as their default language, which are also available only in one other language, which is either Chinese, Korean or Russian (as a matter of fact, in these mods English is the actual translation, as their developers are all either citizens of China, South Korea or Russia and their mods' original messages were first written in Chinese, Korean or Russian). These mods are: * i) PD Origins is a very peculiar mod among these as many of its new features have a "no text found" description in-game, and while the mod is only available in English, the description of the new features in the changelog is only in Russian. Practically, it is a mod comprehensible only by speakers of both ''English and Russian. For all other players this is essentially a semi-broken mod. ii) Torment PD is a mod of Shattered PD, which is also Russian and offers in theory the option of English, but when this option is chosen, it displays "No text found" messages for its.orginal content. Unlike PD Origins, its Russian version is fully functional though. iii) Girls' Frontline PD is a Korean mod of Shattered PD and a "milder" case in comparison to the two previously mentioned mods, with "No text found" messages displayed ''only for some game messages (mostly dialogues) ''when the option of English is chosen (it should be noted that most of its item descriptions are translated into English, but not always very successfully; in any case it is a mod easily playable by speakers of only English). ''In contrast Classic Dungeon, Darkest PD, Easier Sprouted PD, Easier Vanilla PD, Fushigi No PD, Special Surprise PD and UNIST PD are fully functional in both English and their second language option. In some of these that are mods of Shatered PD and keep its main screen interface, all the other languages of Shattered PD seem to be offered, but if the player chooses any option other than Chinese/Korean/Russian, the game messages will be displayed in the default language instead. From all the aforementioned mods in this section: * One is just a translation of Original PD to other languages: Pixel Dungeon ML. * Most of them are original mods with smaller or bigger amounts of new content: Classic Dungeon, Darkest PD, Easier Sprouted PD, Easier Vanilla PD, Fushigi No PD, Girls Frontline PD, PD Origins, Remixed Dungeon and its incorporated mods (with Vanilla PD as the only exception, which just replicates Original PD in Remixed Dungeon's game engine), Shattered PD, Special Surprise PD, Torment PD, UNIST PD. Only available in languages other than English This table lists mods that are either translations of already existing mods, but that do not offer the option of English, or original mods only available in a language other than English / with "No text found!" messages for their original content when English is the selected language. * Remixed Dungeon's content (including half of its incorpotated mods) is fully available in English and in many other languages, but its incorporated mods Conundrum, D.U.N.G.E.O.N, The Dungeon of Heroes and The Epic Dungeon are despite their titles only available in the Russian language, while the option of their selection is given only when the player chooses Russian as the game's language. From the aforementioned mods: * The first three are just translations of Original PD and Shattered PD to Traditional Chinese (first - Original), Brazilian Portuguese (second - Original) and Japanese (third - Shattered). * All the rest of them are original mods with smaller or bigger amounts of new content. Added PD, Corrupted PD, DaiDuo Dungeon are Chinese mods of Shattered PD with only Shattered PD's original content available in English. Teller's PD and Touhou PD in contrast are only available in Chinese. Perfect PD and the aforementioned four of Remixed Dungeon's incorporated mods are Original PD's mods only available in Russian. Transifex projects Readers who enjoy translating as a hobby and want to help the developer of a mod that they like, can participate in one or more of the already existing PD transifex projects (follow the link for details about the general features of this platform). In order to contribute to the transifex repository of their choice they will certainly have to create a transifex account, and perhaps communication with the specific mod's developer would also be useful. The already existing transifex projects for Pixel Dungeon mods are: * Darkest PD * Pixel Dungeon ML * Remixed Dungeon * Shattered PD * Special Surprise PD Mods without a transifex project page might also be benefitted by a translation, but in this case readers will have to communicate directly with the developer of the mod and ask if their help is needed or if there is an alternative translation project that they can participate in. Mods only available in English Although this is not the subject of this page, for the completeness of presentation the mods only available in English should be also mentioned by name only: 3D PD, 30iDburg PD, ASCII Dungeon, Chancel PD, Chernog FOTMA, Cursed PD, Deistic PD, Desktop version (LibGDX port), Dixel Pungeon, Dragonic PD, Dungeon Run WIP, Easier PD, Easy Dungeon, Experienced PD, Frog PD, Goblins PD, Harder Sprouted PD, Hell Dungeon, Hell Dungeon Rewarded, Jumpy Rat, Loot Dungeon, Loot Dungeon Shattered, Lovecraft PD, Lustrous PD, Minecraft PD I & II, Mo' Food Mod PD, Moonshine PD, No Name Yet PD, Open PD, Overgrown PD, Palantir, PD +, PD 2, PD Easy, PD Easy Mode, PD Echo, PD Legends, PD Prayers, Phoenix PD, Pioneer, Pixel's Dungeon, Pixel Ponies!, Pixel unDungeon, Plugin PD, Prismatic PD, Random Dungeon, Rat King Dungeon, Regrown PD, Remake PD, Re-Remixed Dungeon, Ripped PD, Rivals PD, Shattered Ice Dungeon, Shattered Trap Dungeon, Skillful PD, Soft PD, SPDNet, Sprouted PD, Statistics PD, Summoning PD, Survival PD, Too Cruel PD, Tunable PD, Unbreakable PD, Undegraded PD, Unleashed PD, Yet Another PD, Yet Another Shattered Dungeon, Your PD. Note that in the case of mods of Shattered PD, there might be the option of alternative languages offered, if the mod uses recent Shattered PD's interface, but these mods' original content is not translated in any language other than English, and so when another language is chosen, it will either get automatically changed back to English, or the original content of the mod will be getting displayed with "No text found" messages.Category:Mods